The burning leaf
by Hinata's heartache
Summary: Naruto arrives back from training with jiraiya and it doesnt take long for his hidden feelings to surface. Pairings: naruhina,nejiten Lemons later


A/n this is my first ever fanfic so sorry if it's horrible and please review I need all the help I can get, also I do not know when I will be able to update it as I am very busy

* * *

Hinata was walking home after training with Neji and kiba, she always got beaten terribly but she was slowly improving. She was just walking past the main gate of konoha when she spotted two figures walking towards the village but she couldn't quite make out who it was so she waited for the shadowy figures to get closer. As they neared the village she could make out their features a bit better, one was tall with spiky white hair that went down to his knees and red war paint going from his eyes down over his cheeks. His younger companion was a short blonde with hair sticking out in every direction and a cheeky smile that never left his face wearing an orange and black jacket, Hinata instantly recognised him, the young ninja who had gone to train with the legendary sannin it had been two years since she had laid eyes on him but he never left her thoughts. "N.. N.. Nar..." Was all Hinata could stutter before the young blonde ninja saw her and rushed forward to embrace her in a hug. Hinata blushed profusely as he wrapped his arms around her breathing in the scent of lavender as the dark blue hair surrounded his vision "Hinata-chan I've missed you so much" the blonde whispered in her ear, her face instantly went 3 shades darker as the blood rushed to her face, now a deep crimso, "na... Nar... Naruto-kun" was all she could say before she fainted in his arms.

"Hinata! Are you okay? Someone quickly get a medic ninja!" He stopped and turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder, jiraiya had caught up and he spoke to naruto in a soft yet firm tone "don't worry naruto I get the feeling she will be just fine, lets go and take her home". Naruto scooped her up in his arms and started walking towards the hyuga mansion. When they were about half way naruto noticed her eyes start to flicker and open "Hinata! How are you feeling?" Naruto asked the slowly awakening girl.

As soon as she saw naruto's face above her and his arms under her holding her up her eyes went wide like dinner plates "N.. N.. Naruto-kun wha.." And she fainted again in his arms.

They carried her to the hyuga mansion and Neji took the still unconscious girl from his arms instantly understanding what had happened. He knew, as did many people, that she was in love with naruto and had been ever since they were young. He was yet to find out what she saw in him but she was so completely and utterly in love with him that Neji new there must be something special about him that no one else could see except her. He couldn't understand how naruto could be so oblivious to her devotion, how she stutters uncontrollably when he is near and how all it takes is a touch from him to make her faint.

He watched as the boy who was so ignorant of his cousins devotion walked away happily breathing in the familiar scent of the village he had missed so much. Naruto happily jumped around greeting all the people he missed so much in his travels even if they hadn't missed him he was just so happy to be home.

* * *

He ran around konoha searching for his friends to greet them after his long absence training with jiraiya. He turned a corner at full speed and slammed into someone and they both went flying, he landed hard but his face landed on some thing soft like a pillow he welcomed the warm softness on his face and just relaxed into it. He then remembered what had happened and slowly opened his eyes to see something red, he looked up a bit to see sakuras face staring down at him with a look of complete confusion on her face "naruto your..." "Yes Sakura I'm finally back!" He exclaimed he saw sakuras face start to go red and a look of fury crept on to her face "naruto get your face out of my breasts!" She screamed and naruto finally realised what the soft warm objects that had broke his fall had been. "Sakura I didn't mean it really I di..." he never got to finish what he was saying as sakuras fist connected with his jaw and the went flying thought the wall of the nearest building.

* * *

Hinata awoke in her bed with no memory of how she had got there, all she could remember was his face hovering above her and the feeling of his muscular arms holding her up. She smiled at the memory, "naruto-kun is back" she whispered excitedly. She had admired him from a young age bout she was To shy to say it to him, she saw what no on else could, his bravery and passion, his determination, his will , the power to never give up even when everything looked hopeless, his ability to always bring out the best in everyone and his strength to battle on through the darkest times with a smile on his face. She knew it was just a mask, she knew the pain he was in after all they had a bit in common, they both just wanted recognition from others, naruto wanted to be recognised by the village and eventually wanted to be the hokage and she wanted her father to recognise that she was not weak, she had trained everyday in the hopes that one day her father would accept her.

* * *

Once she had calmed down Sakura walk over to the demolished wall and pulled naruto out of the rubble "sorry naruto I overreacted, I knew it was an accident" she explained with traces of a blush on her face "Sakura... Did you just say sorry to me?The naruto asked, still amazed at the apology. "Yes, but don't get used to it because its never happening again" she exclaimed.

once naruto was cleaned up a bit they walked through the streets of konoha completely oblivious to the stares of the villagers around them. The villagers had always despised naruto and had done their best to make sure he knew it but no matter how much they abused him or how horribly they treated him he just accepted it all with a smile on his face and that still amazed them.

it wasn't until recently that naruto found out why the people of konoha hated him, when he found out about the evil sealed inside him he could suddenly understand all the hate he had endured all these years, and he couldn't blame them, deep down inside he hated himself for being host to the dreaded nine tailed demon fox and he couldn't understand why the fourth would seal it inside of him and condemn him to this fate. But he also knew that the fourth must of had a good reason to do it after all he was the hero of konoha.

* * *

hinata smiled at naruto, this was the moment she had longed for, he was finally admitting his love for her and she wasn't nervous at all, no blush and no urge to faint and she was so excited as he came closer, they were so close they were breathing in each others scent, staring into the depths of each others eyes as if exploring each others minds. They knew this was love. As their breathing became shorter and more erratic naruto put his hands on hinatas waist slowly drawing her closer to him, Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck her beautiful lavender eyes drinking in every detail and forever storing this image in her mind. As the got closer naruto tilted his head slightly and Hinata followed suite getting ever closer. But right as their lips touched she woke in a start breathing fast and hard and covered in sweat, "Dammit!" She exclaimed "another dream!" she looked out of her window staring at the moon shining in the sky, all of a sudden a shooting star went flying past in the sky, she wished on the star with all her heart for her dream to come true, she wanted it desperately for it to happen it was all she had dreamed of for as long as she could remember. She drifted off back to sleep still wishing on t he star for her firearm to come true and an image of naruto's forever smiling face drifted int her mind and she fell a sleep with a slight blush and a small delicate smile upon her face.


End file.
